


Bards & Cats

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Jaskier grows fond of a cat in the inn they're staying at. Geralt doesn't care much for cats, but this specific cat brings him and the bard closer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Bards & Cats

“It’s just a cat, Jaskier. Let’s go”.

Jaskier ignored the Witcher in favor of the big, fluffy cat in front of him. They have just arrived at this inn and planned to spend at least a couple of days here. The innkeeper’s cat was a huge creature, snow-white with a bit of grey and a big, fluffy tail. The cat’s eyes were huge and yellow. Jaskier scratched at the cat’s cheeks and the magnificent creature purred loudly, closing its eyes.

“Aren’t you a fantastic beast?” Jaskier chuckled, scratching behind the cat’s ears. “Ignore him” The bard gestured in Geralt’s general direction “He’s just jealous. He’s used to me giving him all my attention”.

Geralt rolled his eyes, smiling to himself. “C’mon, bard”.

Jaskier nuzzled the cat’s face and the cat licked his nose, making Jaskier giggle. “You know, Geralt, he looks kind of like you”.

“It looks nothing like me”.

“Sure he does. Especially the eyes. And the white fur. Maybe a little more affectionate than you, but still, there’s a strong resemblance”. Jaskier took one of the cat’s paws in his fingers, the cat stared at him, but didn’t move away. Jaskier grinned. “He likes me. I think I’m going to name him Geralt”.

Geralt groaned. “Can you stop?”

Jaskier nuzzled the cat’s face again, closing his eyes. The cat nuzzled back, making Jaskier chuckle. “Isn’t that right, Geralt?” He was talking to the cat. “You’re so sweet, I could just kiss you”.

Geralt sighed, turning around and ascending the stairs to their room. He tried to ignore how Jaskier saying his name in that context made him feel.

***

Jaskier insisted that Geralt would take the bed and the bard would sleep in his bedroll on the floor. Geralt didn’t argue too much, since his legs and back were killing him.

It was barely fifteen minutes since they blew out the candles, when Geralt heard something scratching at the door outside. He immediately reached for his swords under the bed, ready to jump. And then he heard a loud “meow” coming from the hall. He growled in frustration.

Jaskier was already up on his feet, heading for the door. He opened the door and Geralt could see the cat from downstairs casually walking into their room, waving the tip of its tail from side to side.

Jaskier smiled down at the cat, closing the door. “Well, hello there”.

“Jaskier, what are you doing?”

“You rather hear him meow and scratch at our door all night long? Probably not”.

Geralt breathed out through his nose, turning away from them and facing the open window. “It better not come up on the bed”.

“You wish”.

Geralt closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He heard Jaskier talking in a hushed voice behind him and their late-night visitor purring in pleasure. Finally, he heard Jaskier lie back down on his bedroll. Just when the Witcher started to drift off, he heard a sniffing sound. It was coming from Jaskier. Another one. Was Jaskier crying?

Then there was a sneeze. Oh.

Geralt shifted himself so he was lying on his side, facing Jaskier and the cat. Jaskier was lying on the side also, facing the bed. The cat was lying in front of him, its eyes closed.

Geralt braced his head against his forearm, eyeing the bard and the cat on the floor. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jaskier sniffed again, “Just allergies”.

Geralt raised his eyebrows in amusement. Thank Gods that Jaskier could barely see him in the dark of the room. “You’re allergic to cats?”

“Yeah. You sound amused?”

“It’s kind of funny, since you seem to love them so much”.

Jaskier smiled slightly, petting the cat in front of him. “More sad, actually. Getting killed by something you love”.

Geralt furrowed his brows. “Wait, can’t allergies actually kill you or something?”

“Yeah” Jaskier yawned. “But not mine. I just sneeze a lot around cats”.

  
“Hmm”.

“It’s okay, Geralt. Really, thanks. Go back to sleep. You need it”.

Before Geralt could reply, Jaskier sneezed again. The cat was unfazed, stretching its front paws and curling into a fluffy ball. Jaskier sniffed again, closing his eyes.

Geralt sighed and before he could think it through, the words were spilling from his mouth. “Come here, Jaskier”.

Jaskier opened his eyes and turned his head to where Geralt was lying on the bed. Although he could barely see the older man in the dark, there was no mistaking the confused look in his eyes. Geralt swallowed nervously before he continued speaking.

“Just thought that… It would be better for you to sleep beside an open window. Because of the allergy”.

Another second passed before Jaskier sat up on his bedroll, grinning. “Thank you, Geralt”.

“I can take the floor if you rather-”

“No, no, no. I mean, I’m fine with sharing. If that’s okay with you”.

“Whatever”.

Geralt shifted and Jaskier crawled under the covers beside him, close to the open window. Jaskier kept his distance, laying on his side, facing Geralt. He eyes were already closed and a small smile danced on his lips when he whispered “That’s very thoughtful of you, Geralt. Thanks”.

“It’s nothing”.

The bard’s smile grew bigger before he turned around, to face the window. His back was slightly pressing against Geralt’s arm, sending sparks down the Witcher’s body.

Geralt eyed the cat, that moved to lie on Jaskier’s bedroll, curled into a ball. They definitely needed to wash the bedroll after that, so Jaskier wouldn’t die.

But considering the warm body pressing against him, Geralt started thinking to himself that maybe the cat wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm a little shy to be responding comments, but they make me so happy!  
> I'm darkverrmin on Tumblr, come say hi :)


End file.
